


You Tube

by MaryAlice26



Series: Foxes, Ravens and more Ravens (but a different kind) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAlice26/pseuds/MaryAlice26
Summary: Blue Sargent and Adam Parrish didn't plan this. Going to a college in South Carolina and playing exy. But, well, that's life. Now they had to meet the Foxes. And maybe give them a bit of backstory. Maybe.





	You Tube

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope someone will actually like this.

   Palmetto State wasn't really their first choice, but it was a good college. Not exactly Ivy League, nor it offered field trips to the Amazon Rain Forest, but a good college nonetheless. And they couldn't exactly refuse a full scholarship like that one.  
   So, that's how Blue Sargent and Adam Parish ended up in that building full of too much Pig orange meeting their new teammates, The Foxes.  
   "Wait! Is your name really Blue? Like the color?" A pretty girl with long blond hair asked. She, like Gansey, had something about her that screamed money. "Did you choose it or something?"  
   Blue made a face. Unfortunately, that wasn't the first time nor would it be the last that happened. Her name wasn't very common. But it wasn't polite to go around asking like this.  
   "Yes. Like the color."  
   They all looked at Blue waiting for her to elaborate. She did not.  
   Adam sighed and told them.  
   "Her mother is a psychic. Her father is a tree." They all laughed and seemed to loosen up a little.  
   "Okay then." The blonde continued "I'm Allyson Reynalds and those twin blonde menaces are Andrew and Aaron Myniard." One of then frowned, the other just looked incredibly bored. "The redhead is Neil and the tall one is Nicky. He flirts a lot, so, be warned." The Neil kind of smiled and Nicky waved. "And that's for you Adam, not for Blue. Then, there's Kevin. He will kill you with drills if you let him. Anyway, this one here is Renee and she is a sweetheart. Captain Wilds, that's Dan, and her boyfriend Matt Boyd are talking with Wymack. Tha's why I'm introducing you all, not her. Does anyone want to say anything to the new recruits? And remember, behave!"  
   Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Nicky was faster.  
   "So, how did you guys got into exy, miss and pretty boy?"  
   The truth:  
   Blue's school didn't really have an exy team. They could barely maintain the Football team. Even if exy was becoming very popular, it still wasn't worth the risk. To ask for foundings was to promise victories. And they couldn't guarantee them. And living the way she lived, Blue only knew of exy because of her classmate's excited chatter about the sport.  
   Anglionby did have an exy team. But it didn't really catch Adam's attention, you had to buy all the equipment custom made for you with the school colors, so, no way he could afford it. And even when it was still frowned upon by those with old money, a scholarship student playing anything at all... well, it would be quite a mess.  
   It actually went like this, Persephone was dead, no one had seen Noah for god knows how long, Piper Greenmantle was still in town, a demon had been woken up and everything was a mess.  
   One day Mr. Grey took them all to a clearing (a normal one) and taught them how to play exy.  
   He taught Adam, Blue, and Gansey, anyway. Ronan already knew how to play. His mother used to take him and his brother to play in the little leagues, back when Niall was alive and she would still be awake outside of Cabeswater. Gansey had watched some games, but never actually played before.  
   They spent their free time like that. They couldn't actually play with four people, so, they would just train some moves with the dream equipment Ronan brought back. And it was wonderful.  
   Especially for Blue and Adam. They played like they were born to do it. And the Gray Man saw that, maybe, they were. They were nowhere near Ronan, who also had the same natural talent, plus years of training. But all they needed was a little practice.  
   Then Mr. Gray talked to Gansey and made him promise not to tell anyone yet. Gansey convinced Anglionby's coach to lend him the court one afternoon. The Gray Man filmed Adam and Blue, and sent the tape to one David Waymack, along with their files, that talked about a lonely girl who grew up only with her mother and included everything about a court case and an abusive father.  
   After, when they saw it, both rolled their eyes. But that's how they found themselves in South Carolina.  
   Unfortunately, they couldn't very well say "Oh, Blue's stepfather, ex-hitman turned magical mobster taught us so we would forget about all the life and death issue that we had going for a while. You know, the usual."  
Instead, they looked at each other, and with the straightest face they could manage:  
   "Youtube."  
   Renee smiled and Kevin sighted defeated.


End file.
